


Green-Eyed Kryptonite

by Alexis_Payton, NotSoEvilPanda (Alexis_Payton)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, One-Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/Alexis_Payton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/NotSoEvilPanda
Summary: Lena chuckled lowly and Kara’s stomach flipped and twisted into an achingly, tight knot. Yep. It was official. Kara would need to inform the DEO as soon as possible: Lena Luthor was definitely some form of Kryptonite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Supercorp Fans group on Twitter, who bless me with Katie McGrath content, everyday xD
> 
> Thanks to Gemini1179 for giving this a read-through and a thumbs up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Kara wasn’t sure why they had kissed… No, that wasn’t entirely true. She knew exactly why she’d kissed Lena Luthor in her office that night. What baffled Kara about the… uhm… _incident,_ was how she had somehow managed to completely lose her freaking mind and had just thrown herself at the enigmatic CEO of L-Corp.

At first Kara thought that she might’ve been under the influence of some Red Kryptonite once again. She had kissed Mon-El for some inexplicable reason too. But no, Kara knew why she’d kissed Mon-El. He was the closest to being like her, without being family, and was strong enough to survive in her world. He knew her as both Kara and Supergirl and after years of being too afraid to date because of her secret, the prospect of just being herself, with someone who knew her culture and upbringing, had been _very_ appealing.

Kissing Mon-El had also been an attempt to forget about the way her palms would sweat and her heart would pound whenever she thought about Lena Luthor. Rao help her when Kara was actually in close proximity to the woman. Because besides all the obvious gorgeousness that encompassed Lena, the brunette also smelled intoxicatingly wonderful, and it was unbelievably distracting.

As Kara, she would fumble and stutter and grin like a shy fool under Lena’s intense attentiveness. But as Supergirl, Kara was a little bit more in control of herself (at least on the outside). Supergirl was powerful and had boundaries set up all around her. Boundaries people wouldn’t dare cross and would just stand behind and stare at her in admiration.

Lena stared at her in admiration too (and with caring and concern).

Lena’s stare burnt right through Kara’s walls and made her knees grow weak...

Kara blamed Alex for this weakness.

This was all Alex’s fault for being so gay for Maggie.

Alex was a lesbian.

Kara had to admit that she hadn’t initially handled it so well when Alex had told her. That was mostly because Kara couldn’t believe that she hadn’t seen it before. It was so obvious now, looking back to when they were younger… The moments Alex were most content. How she’d brought home her female best friends and never bothered to bring home a boyfriend…

Kara had been upset that she hadn’t noticed, and even more upset because it felt as though Alex had been keeping a secret from her. A big secret like her being a DEO Agent for years behind Kara’s back; capturing and studying _aliens_ … It had felt like a betrayal wrapped in a layer of guilt. Guilt, because Kara hadn’t been paying enough attention to her sister. But Alex hadn’t known just how gay she was, so it hadn’t been a secret for long and Kara really didn’t want to think about Alex’s sex life, so she was trying to forgive herself for not seeing it sooner. Alex was her unflappable big sister. And somehow - even as the most powerful being in National City - Kara felt that Alex could and would protect her from anything.

Speaking of powerful beings….

 _Lena Luthor_ \- the cause of all the turmoil raging within her - was definitely one of those, Kara thought as she sat on the rooftop ledge of the L-Corp skyscraper, trying to figure out what to do about the woman still in her office down below.

Kara had kissed Lena out of nowhere and had then instantly flown out the balcony doors. She wasn’t even sure how Lena felt about it. By the time Kara had mustered the courage to listen after her escape, all she could hear was Lena’s steady heartbeat and the confident typing of a keyboard, the occasional scribbling of pen on paper, and the soothing drone of a cello softly playing in the background.

Kara wasn’t sure if she could smell Lena from the rooftop, or if her scent was just clinging onto Kara’s clothes, seeping through the practically indestructible material, and being soaked into her pores…

_Sweet merciful Rao…_

Kara wasn’t a lesbian.

She hadn’t lied to Winn. The reason Kara had shouted it so vehemently, was because she had felt offended. She knew of the people of Earth’s desire to label themselves. She understood how it was necessary in a way, but also how those labels assisted in segregating people based on their sexuality for some inexplicable reason Kara had yet to figure out fully.

Because why would anyone care about the gender of the person someone else fell in love with? Why did it matter so much?

It was completely absurd.

On Krypton, there hadn’t been any labels or categories for sexuality. A Kryptonian child was born, would grow up, and depending on their class and family tradition, would either be married off to a partner of their family’s choosing, or fall in love and choose their own partner regardless of that partner’s gender. Their advanced technology had assisted in same-sex couples still being able to have children together, so continuing bloodlines wasn’t an issue for those who felt it important.

Kara had always known that she had options… It wouldn’t have mattered who she had brought home to meet her parents. Her Aunt Astra had been known for her love of women. Kara hadn’t understood until recently why Astra had married Non…

Kara sighed. Kryptonians might not have discriminated based on gender, but marriage wasn’t always just about love. Politics and class played a big role in their unions.

Though Kara had a choice in her future partner, she’d always dreamt of a very specific type. The Zor-El’s had been a very influential family. From a young age, Kara had attended parties and banquets filled with powerful, respected and admired individuals. And maybe it sounded elitist, but Kara had known that one day, she would be with someone who was similar to her parents… Did she feel that she wouldn’t consider someone outside of that mould? No. Kara knew herself better than that. But she was definitely predisposed to a certain type of someone.

A someone like Cat Grant.

Kara chuckled out loud (Nervously. Self-deprecatingly. Fondly).

Cat had been a crush and a mentor, and had Cat not been so apt at drawing clear lines for Kara not to cross, Kara would’ve probably flung herself at Cat like she had done to Lena. And at that memory, Kara’s tummy twisted and she bit her lip…

Lena had bitten her lip… Again… Drawing Supergirl’s attention. _Earlier_.

She’d gone there to thank Lena for saving more aliens with her actions than Kara ever had. For defying her mother. For being her own hero.

Kara also wanted to be there for Lena because turning in her mother had to have been difficult… Kara understood that need to believe that your parents were good people. She had experienced it even when trying to convince Astra to fight on her side, or to at least not fight her at all.

Kara wanted to be a friend to Lena, but Kara, at times, felt like a bumbling fool in front of the stunning woman, so Supergirl had gone instead.

Supergirl had confidently flown through the balcony doors as though she had an open invitation (Kara had been the one granted access to Lena’s office though). She had placed her hands on her hips, had lifted her chin and was on the verge of saying something stupid like: ‘Good job, citizen.’ Perhaps even throw in a thumbs-up for good measure. But then Supergirl had finally mustered the courage to look at _that face,_ where Lena had been leaning against the front of her desk. Her beautiful green eyes had initially been wide in surprise at the sudden intrusion, settling soon after to be overcome with sadness once again. Lena’s pretty eyes had been bloodshot and pooling with tears and without any thought or contemplation, Supergirl had blurred forward and had pulled her into her arms.

She had expected Lena to burst into tears as her own eyes had been burning with emotion. But all the brunette had done, was wrap her arms around Supergirl’s waist and _sigh_ , relaxing her body into the strong embrace.

Kara wasn’t sure how long she had held Lena, but she was certain that she would never get the woman’s scent out of her nostrils again.

It was Lena who had pulled away first - Supergirl reluctantly releasing her hold - unable to move away and inadvertently kept Lena trapped between her desk and a sturdy wall of blue and red. Lena didn’t seem to mind though as her mouth charmingly pulled up at one corner, and brilliant green stared up at Kara through long lustrous lashes… And then Lena did that thing… That thing where she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, ran her teeth over the luscious pink flesh… and then released it with an invitingly moist _plop_ …

Kara kissed her.

It was stupid.

The kiss was stupid because of how Kara had basically just pressed her mouth against Lena’s and held it there for two to three seconds before she realised what she was doing. Lena had been feeling vulnerable. Lena didn’t even know her as Supergirl. _Lena wasn’t kissing her back!!_

Kara had instantly torn herself away from Lena’s lovely face and had fled the way she had entered. At super-speed. And now Kara was trying to figure out how to go back down there and apologise. If she should even do that or just ignore it and pretend it never happened. Would Lena want that? Would Lena want an apology? What _did_ Lena want? She definitely didn’t seem to want to kiss Kara… Maybe she’d just been shocked?

Ugh, Kara shouldn’t have run away. Lena must’ve lost all respect for her with that move.

Kara huffed and then jumped when her phone rang in her hands where she’d almost crushed it as she wondered whether to call Lena and apologise over the phone, like a coward. Seeing the name _Lena Luthor_ flashing on the screen only managed to startle her further and the phone went falling to the ground.

Kara remained blindly staring after it as she contemplated whether Lena was calling to shout at her for being some sort of sexual predator. For taking advantage and just forcing a kiss that had obviously been unwanted… Finally it clicked that Lena wasn’t phoning Supergirl, she was calling _Kara_.

Kara who was still absolved of any wrongdoing.

Relief set in and for once Kara was grateful for her secret identity. _Supergirl_ had messed up, not Kara Danvers. She grinned maniacally and flew down after her careening phone still hurtling toward the ground down the massive skyscraper. She caught it about three stories from the pavement, staring at Lena’s name still flashing on the screen as she steadily flew up once again, wondering what Lena could possibly need from her.

A friend?

Kara had told Lillian Luthor that she was her daughter’s friend. She’d meant it as Kara, even though Supergirl had been asked the question. The lines were ridiculously blurred when it came to Lena. At least as Supergirl, Kara could speak to Cat with confidence, as though they were equals. Cat had done almost as much for the city as Supergirl had. And Lena seemed to want to do that too. They used their power and influence for good, without really needing to.

In that way, they were both heroes to National City as well. And they didn’t do it with super-speed and super-strength on their side… It made them that much more attractive in Kara’s eyes.

A few floors down from Lena’s office, Kara heard that familiar click of heels stepping out onto the balcony and Lena’s call going to voicemail in her grip. Kara quickly moved back to conceal herself beneath the balcony, gently floating up till her head hit cement and pressed her back flush against the wall.

Her heart hammered against her ribs as Lena’s voice rung out into the cool night air.

“Hi Kara…” Lena’s warm tone trailed off, seemingly to float through the air, curve around Kara’s neck, and trickle down her spine. “I was hoping you would have dinner with me… On Wednesday.” Another pause and Kara tried to listen for more, but all she could hear was the frantic beating of her own heart in her ears. “At seven…” Kara listened to the silence and the buzzing in her ears as Lena seemed to hesitate some more and then finally: “I hope to hear from you soon.” And then a soft beep as the call was ended.

Kara held her breath as Lena remained on the balcony for a moment, her presence so heavy that it felt as though Kara was being pulled by gravity toward her and had to fight to stay pushed up against the building wall and not give into the need.

How would she even explain still being there? Hiding beneath Lena’s balcony like some creepy alien stalker?

The sexy staccato of heels retreated back into _that office_ and Kara let out a relieved breath before her ringing phone startled her and went tumbling to the ground once again. Why was it even so loud? Kara had _super-hearing_ , she didn’t need the volume.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she quickly caught up to her device, smoothly snatched it up, and flew off into the night, answering the call from James.

* * *

James and Winn had been acting strange. Kara suspected that they were up to something, but trusted that it wasn’t that bad, because it was James and Winn. They were good guys and good friends and they wanted to hang out that night, but Kara needed to think. Or rather to organize her rampant thoughts. It was already after ten in the evening and she still hadn’t replied to Lena’s invitation to dinner.

Had Lena been asking for professional purposes? Or are they really friends now? Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor ran in entirely different circles… Lena brushed shoulders with the Cat Grants and Bruce Waynes of the world. What possible interest could she have in Kara?

Kara was suspicious – because she felt that she needed to be – and decided that she would go to dinner with Lena Luthor, if only to find out what the woman’s agenda was. Deciding it was too late to call – ignoring the fact that she could do so in the morning, but honestly, Lena’s voice would make Kara lose her nerve – she sent off a text accepting the invitation and then left her phone on her coffee table and flew out the window to get rid of her access energy.

She could still feel the softness of Lena’s lips pressed against her own…

* * *

Lena, of course, called Kara the next morning to confirm their plans. As per usual, her voice held that calm, confident tone, blended in with a familiar warmth she seemed to always have in reserves for Kara.

Kara could barely keep track of what Lena was saying though. She was instead hyperaware of the sound of gym equipment in the background, the unmistakeable spinning of wheels closer to the phone, and the slightly breathy quality Lena’s voice had adopted that morning. This of course led to images of what Lena might be wearing during her spinning session… Was she covered in sweat? Was it dusted over that brow and below that bottom lip?

“Kara?”

“Uh, yes!” Kara abruptly exclaimed, then frowned when she realised she didn’t know what she’d just agreed to and hesitantly cleared her throat. “I mean, yes?” She blushed profusely and adjusted her glasses, ignoring the stares she was receiving from her colleagues at CatCo, who were thankfully out of earshot and probably used to her oddness.

Lena chuckled lowly and Kara’s stomach flipped and twisted into an achingly, tight knot. Yep. It was official. Kara would need to inform the DEO as soon as possible: Lena Luthor was definitely some form of Kryptonite.

Kara wasn’t sure anymore how to live her life. How to function the way she used to before her lips had touched Lena’s. It was all just: blur – Lena – blur – bottom lip biting – blur…

“Should I call back at a more convenient time?” Lena thankfully sounded more amused than irritated at Kara’s lack of focus during the conversation.

“No, I’m sorry Lena, could you just repeat that please?” Kara hoped Lena wouldn’t ask why she was so distracted; she found it very difficult to lie to the woman. And the way she was feeling recklessly out of control these past couple of days – since Lena stepped up and saved National City’s alien population to become a bona fide hero and proved Kara’s faith in her to be one hundred per cent vindicated – she might just blurt out the truth of how she’d been distracted by daydreaming about a sweaty and breathless _Lena_ in that moment.

“I asked whether you would be okay with moving our plans to Friday?”

Kara knew she was grasping, but Friday nights were a lot more date-ty than Wednesday nights. So she smiled, but Lena spoke again before she could answer:

“My mother’s arraignment is on Wednesday afternoon, I’ll be attending and doubt I’ll be very good company that evening.”

 _Oh_ … _Say something supportive, Kara!_

“Oh…” Kara almost physically hit herself and had to settle for mentally facepalming in hopes that Lena wasn’t entirely regretting wanting to associate with her. “Uhm, would you… Would it be okay… I mean, would you mind if I came to see you there?”

Kara took off her glasses and screwed her eyes shut and covered her hand over her eyes trying to erase the conversation; wishing for a do-over; that bending time had somehow been one of her gifts. Or that she at least possessed the power of coherent speech in that moment.

“Kara…”

Kara’s heart clenched at the sudden melancholy tone; the cycling noise having stopped in the background caused Lena’s voice to ring loudly through her ears and into her chest.

“I know you’re just trying to do your job, but I won’t be speaking to the press about this. At least not right now… I have prepared a press release to emphasise that L-Corp, and myself in particular, had no connection to CADMUS, but that’s it.”

Kara’s eyes flew open and she scrambled to put her glasses back on and fumbled to find her words.

“No! Lena, _no_!” Kara crazily attempted to explain and of course gloriously failed. She took a deep breath and hoped to make more sense. “I didn’t mean that… I meant - what I meant to ask was whether you wanted me there… with you – uh, _for_ you - as a friend…” She finished lamely.

Supergirl was going around kissing Lena against her will and Kara was making Lena feel as though she was only a juicy headline to her.

Why was this happening? Why was this so difficult? Alex and Maggie were doing fine. Was Kara going to be forced to ask Alex’s help with this? Because she had no idea how to handle this situation. Forgetting about Lena wasn’t even a consideration. It was _that_ impossible to do.

Lena lightly laughed at her stumbling and Kara felt much of the tension leave her shoulders.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Kara.” Lena started, affection pouring out in her tone once again. Without her distracting face, it was easier for Kara to hear that Lena cared about her. For some reason. “But if you wouldn’t mind, I think I should do this alone. Thursday I would need to spend dealing with the ramifications of my mother’s transgressions for L-Corp. With both her and Lex having chosen a certain path, all eyes will be on the company, waiting for me to come out as the next Luthor criminal mastermind…” Lena took a breath and then exhaled softly. “I would really enjoy your company on Friday, to help me forget about this awful week...”

Kara pictured that smile she could hear in Lena’s voice and smiled too.

“I’d love to.” She sighed like a lovesick puppy into the phone (and would only later freak out about it).

“I look forward to seeing you, Kara.”

* * *

Kara was still grinning like a goof when James and Winn found her an hour later. They clearly noticed her mood, and uncharacteristically didn’t comment. Knowing they must have something serious to discuss then, Kara obediently followed them up to the rooftop of CatCo, where they proceeded to tell her the most idiotic thing ever, and she came very close to tossing both of them off the side of the building.

* * *

Kara was still shaking her head as she flew above the prison convoy transporting Lillian Luthor to her court hearing. It was a good thing that Lena had declined her offer of support that day, because the DEO had integrated themselves into the Corrections officers and uniformed police in and around the courthouse and convoy, and Kara really wasn’t in the mood for another Operation Doubtfire.

Tricking Lena didn’t feel good.

The DEO didn’t know whether the rest of CADMUS would attempt to set Lillian free. Nor did they know how many of them were left; if someone would step in now that Lillian was in custody, or whether she’d been the sole brain behind the operation, causing it to collapse without her running the show. Cyborg Hank was still out there and definitely remained a threat.

Kara would trust Alex to investigate for now, because she had her plate full with avoiding Mon-El, and fighting the urge to strangle James for thinking that becoming ‘Guardian’ was a good idea. Why would he even think he needed to? The DEO was highly efficient. They did so many operations without Kara. They had _J’onn_ and they had _Alex_. They had it handled. It was only when there was some big bad on the horizon out to destroy the world that things really got tough.

James had always helped in his own way. As had Winn. Kara considered them part of the team… And James had CatCo to run… Where would he even find the time to be a vigilante? Cat was going to kill him if he shirked his duties and broke the immense trust she’d placed in him.

Really? What was he thinking? He’d spoken about feeling helpless, as though he needed to do more. Kara wondered if she’d had to save him one too many times. Had it made him feel disempowered? Maybe James needed to see a psychologist… He’d always had a fascination with Superman, and it had crossed Kara’s mind that he might not like her for her and only because she was Supergirl. But James wasn’t like that, was he?

At the moment, it sort of felt as though he was intimidated by her. Well not by Kara, but by Supergirl, and this whole Guardian thing might be an attempt to somehow be more on par with her? Was this why they didn’t work out? Was this why James and Lucy didn’t work out? Or maybe it had nothing to do with either of them and James just wanted to help where he could.

Kara couldn’t think about that anymore. She had Lena to think about, to worry about, to obsess about. Maybe _she_ needed to go see a therapist… Or maybe she should just speak to Lena as Supergirl and apologise for her behaviour.

After seeing Lillian Luthor safely escorted into the courthouse, Kara landed on the rooftop to stay close and keep an eye on things outside. Alex and her team were all dispersed in- and outside of the building. The steps and courtyard were teaming with reporters, curious onlookers and protesters for and against CADMUS’s anti-alien cause.

When all of them suddenly became rowdier, Kara shifted her attention from scanning the back of the building to find a luxury town car had pulled up to the courthouse.

A suited driver opened the back door and held it for a pair of black stilettos to pour out of the backseat, followed by a pair of shapely legs disappearing up a short pencil skirt... Kara blinked and finally caught herself from staring.

She didn’t need to look up to know who _that_ _body_ belonged to.

Lena Luthor rose from her car and lifted her chin, pure pride alone squared her shoulders and back into perfectly straight lines. The crowd screamed questions and accusations at her amidst the frantic flashing of cameras as she stoically glided across the sidewalk toward the courthouse steps.

When a few angry looking men advanced on her while her bodyguard was holding off the rest of the throng, Kara swooped down and landed in front of Lena, instantly gaining the crowds attention and causing a wide birth around the little CEO.

She spoke amicably to the journalists - something Supergirl hardly ever did - and used her presence as a distraction to casually walk Lena the rest of the way into the courthouse.

Once inside, Kara busied herself with scanning the building even though Alex had already radioed in the all-clear.

After finishing her quick check, Kara turned to Lena with a big – albeit nervous – smile, only to find the woman already walking down the hall without her. Remembering what she had done, Kara was overcome with a new wave of guilty panic and blurred till she was just behind Lena who spun around and pinned her to the spot with a cold stare.

Kara froze at the look she’d never before seen directed at her.

“Why are you following me?” Lena quietly hissed and if Kara wasn’t close to bursting into tears, she would’ve appreciated the attempt not to cause further attention to them (Everyone was looking though).

“Lena… Miss Luthor…” Kara reluctantly corrected. “I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other night…”

Rao, she sounded too formal. Anything but sincere…

Kara hung her head and her bottom lip trembled… She had no idea what to say or how to make things right between them again. She became aware of a pair of fingers gripping her elbow but felt too despondent to resist it when Lena pulled her into the closest restroom and instructed her bodyguard to stay outside the door and not let anyone in.

Kara didn’t feel remotely herself. Lena Luthor was definitely some form of Kryptonite. She considered calling Alex. Alex would know what to do. Alex would show up and carry her out of the courthouse and away from Lena, since Kara’s feet felt welded to the floor.

After a quick, yet thorough, sweep of the restrooms to make sure that they were alone, Lena turned on Supergirl again and invaded her personal space. Kara took a deep breath for courage and then made eye contact.

She had created this mess and she was going to fix it.

She wasn’t prepared though to find Lena’s brows knitted together as her green eyes confusedly searched Kara’s face… Lena’s lips parted as if to say something, but shut again and she took a step away, and then another.

“Look, Supergirl…” Lena started, attempted a smile that failed, but seemed to power through her obvious discomforted. “You are a very attractive woman.”

Oh no… Kara didn’t want to hear this…

“But I don’t know you, really.” Lena gently stated. “I thought I did. I thought we understood each other… But then you flew into my office and expected me to turn my back on the only family I had left… To just believe you over my mother. And I had. I had obviously believed you, but to just have that expectation and then make me feel as though I’d been ‘rewarded’ with a kiss for my good behaviour…” She sadly shook her head and Kara realised for the umpteenth time that maybe she shouldn’t have just kissed Lena like that.

She hadn’t even gone there to kiss her. She’d gone there to apologise for having been so harsh. To say how she’d always known how good Lena was. How much it had hurt to see Lena standing next to her mother and still not entirely believe it could be true… Kara had wanted to say all of that then, but Lena had been _crying_ and something had broken inside of Kara – most likely the connection from her brain to her body - and it had completely thrown her off of her mission.

“You’ve saved my life a couple of times, and I will forever be grateful to you for that, but I like some - I just don’t think -”

Kara started frantically nodding just so Lena would stop. She got the message. Loud and clear. Lena wasn’t interested. And if she ever was, Kara had ruined it by not believing in her and kissing her when Lena didn’t want to be kissed.

“I understand, Miss Luthor.” She cut Lena off before it could get any worse.

Kara didn’t think it could get much worse...

So she gave one final firm nod of acceptance and then sped off.

* * *

She couldn’t have Alex find her in that state, so Kara lied and said she was going to visit Clark in Metropolis and to call her if there were any big emergencies. She had hoped that Maggie would distract Alex enough to not send her Big Sister Senses tingling, but not even an hour later Alex was in her apartment and Kara was sobbing in her arms.

She knew she was freaking Alex out, but she honestly wasn’t sure how to speak about what had happened. Mostly because Kara wasn’t sure what had happened. Okay, she was. Lena had been upset and disappointed and Kara had kissed her out of nowhere and had then run away. She had then showed up like a big macho meathead, to protect a very proud woman who had expressed a need to go through her day alone and had taken precautions to take care of her own safety by getting a bodyguard. And then when Kara was confronted by said proud woman, she had run away, _again_.

What was wrong with her? Kara knew that she could be an awkward mess at times, but nothing this debilitating had ever happened to her before.

Alex tried to get her to speak before she tucked Kara into bed, having to leave when she was called away to work. Kara called in sick the next day and then wallowed some more and Alex showed up again to make her eat and shower.

Goodness, her chest wouldn’t stop hurting…  Kara had thought she’d felt heartbreak before, but this… This was _bad_. She’d messed everything up. Not even just in a romantic sense. Lena had called Kara her _only_ friend in National City. And what did Kara go and do: Doubted her and kissed her and ran away from her…

* * *

On Friday, Kara was feeling slightly better. She’d at least stopped crying and had gotten dressed and even left her apartment to get some food. She called Alex too to convince her to spend her Friday with Maggie, until Alex finally agreed and said she would be by the next day with lunch where Kara would need to tell her what was going on.

So when there was a knock at her door, Kara just rolled her eyes and went to answer to tell Alex to just go on her date and then almost tore the door off of its hinges when she opened it and saw who was standing on the other side.

Alex didn’t knock. Alex had a key.

“Lena…” Kara breathed, her eyes drinking in the little black dress that clung to _that body_.

She looked even more striking than usual.

“I waited for you…” Lena’s smile was pained and Kara’s mouth fell open.

“Oh, Rao...” She bemoaned, even as she stepped out of the way when Lena confidently walked passed her, looking and smelling so very lovely. “I’m an idiot…”

What was _wrong_ with her? How could she have forgotten that even though Lena wanted nothing to do with Supergirl, she had still made plans with Kara not knowing they were the same person who had betrayed her. How was Kara going to explain this?

“So you’re okay… Not sick or injured then…” Lena sighed and glanced at Kara who was leaning against her apartment door, hand still on the doorhandle, fighting the urge to flee from this woman once again.

Should she tell Lena the truth? That she was Supergirl? Would that make things worse? Lena hated Supergirl. Then again, Kara just left her waiting at a restaurant where paparazzi had probably been taking pictures of her being apparently stood up. Kara wasn’t sure if it had even been a date, but she was very sure she wasn’t going to be getting another one any time soon. Or ever.

“I’m sorry, Lena…” She murmured, tensing up when Lena stepped closer, much like she’d done in the rest room, and started scanning Kara’s face.

She even took a step back again, but only one.

“I thought…” Lena bit her lip and it did nothing for Kara’s functionality at all. “I thought you felt something too… between us…”

“Something between us…” Kara mindlessly repeated with a frown, not really believing what Lena was saying. Lena felt something too… Lena really did like her. Or _liked_ her, rather. Probably not anymore.

“I invited you to the Gala.”

“You invited Mon-uh-Mike too, though…” Kara awkwardly questioned, not really having realised how much that had bothered her. She’d later thought she was irritated that Lena might also fall for Mon-El’s ‘charm’ like all the other women of Earth seemed to. But Kara had come to realise just how much she’d wanted to go as Lena’s date. How much she had wanted the invitation to just be for her and not just a pity invite to get Supergirl there.

“No. I wanted you to be there. With me.” Lena assuredly admitted. “But realised later that given that so much else was going on that night, that it wouldn’t be the best time to attempt anything more…”

“I thought you just needed Supergirl there. That you invited me for her. To return the favour I owed you…”

Even as she argued the point, Kara remembered how Lena had smiled when she’d told Supergirl that she and Kara would see her at the Gala. _Kara and I_ … As though it had been a date in Lena’s mind.

Kara’s heart had flipped at the time, but she’d written it off as nerves as to how she would pull off being both Kara and Supergirl in public at the same time.

Lena just laughed.

“Come on, Kara… I haven’t been that subtle, have I?” She prodded, taking a step closer again and Kara almost broke the doorhandle off, deciding to use that hand to clumsily adjust her glasses instead.

Lena Luthor was anything but subtle. Kara had just refused to see it before. She couldn’t. Because she couldn’t understand why Lena, who could literally have anyone she wanted, wanted _her…_

“Do you want me, Kara?” Lena tilted her head and Kara blanked as she stared at _those lips_ for a long moment, watching as they pulled into a gorgeous knowing smile.

“Yes…” She whispered the obvious.

“Then why did you leave me sitting alone with a restaurant full of people staring at me?”

Kara’s eyes flashed with panic and she blurted the first thing that came to mind: “I’m sorry, but I forgot.”

Lena’s face pulled into a pained grimace and she backed away some more.

“Oh, that sounded so wrong…” Kara shook her head and felt as though she was going to throw up. “I just didn’t think you would want me to go anymore.”

“Why?” Lena confusedly wondered as Kara wondered why Lena was still bothering with her. She was acting completely insane. “What’s going on, Kara?”

Kara moved away from the door, buying time to think of a response and went to lean with her back against her kitchen counter instead. She didn’t think she could stand by herself.

“I guess… I hadn’t realised how much I liked you… and it’s making me feel…”

“It’s making you feel what?” Lena was suddenly in front of her again. Face still patiently waiting for Kara to make sense.

“How-Why do you like me? You could have anyone… I guess, I just don’t understand what’s happening with my feelings and _your_ feelings… It’s all so new and intense and I just don’t know…”

“That’s okay.”

“It is?” Kara’s brows rose in surprise.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Lena smiled indulgently.

“Maybe we could figure it out together?”

Kara swallowed thickly and then nodded. “I’d really like that.”

“Good.” Lena answered and took a step closer. “If I asked you out again, will you show up?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.” Kara bashfully grinned.

Lena then reached up a hand and cupped Kara’s cheek. Her hand was smooth and warm and the touch pleasantly branded itself into Kara’s skin.

“And if I kissed you now,” Lena licked her lips and Kara bit back a whimper, “would you kiss me back?”

“ _Yes.”_ Kara instantly whispered, her hands – of their own accord - taking Lena by the hips, welcoming her in her space. She stopped breathing when _those lips_ halted inches away from her mouth.

Realising that her eyes had been tightly shut, Kara fluttered them open to look into brilliant green, smiling with affection and a hint of teasing.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Lena checked again, her eyes roaming Kara’s face, making her feel entirely exposed.

Kara couldn’t care anymore. She just nodded and to make sure Lena knew it was fine, she added another breathless ‘Yes’, before pressing their mouths together.

Sweet Rao, this kiss was so much better. Mostly because Kara felt the way Lena’s body melted into hers. Basked in the feel of Lena’s lips confidently caressing her own, a tip of a curious tongue tentatively probed and teased for more.

Kara hadn’t thought that kissing Lena would make everything suddenly make sense, - because it didn’t - what she hadn’t expected, was somehow feeling even more unhinged than before.

Her heart hurt as it pounded against her chest when Lena stiffened in her arms and then abruptly pulled away.

“Oh…” Lena breathed, sounding surprised and confused and Kara’s hands instantly flew away from _those hips_ and latched onto the kitchen counter instead.

Kara was the one trapped this time. She wanted to run, but couldn’t move as she dreaded what would happen next. Was the kiss _that_ awful?

She shuddered when Lena’s palms warmly rested on her waist and finally mustered the courage to lock their eyes again.

Lena smiled then and Kara melted into a puddle of liquid goo.

“Dinner. Tomorrow. My Place. Six o’clock.” Lena instructed with sparkling eyes, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Kara blinked dumbly. What was happening?

“Would that be okay, Kara?” Lena’s grin had turned sweet and caring and Kara could just mindlessly nod.

“You’ll be there?” Lena amusedly checked.

“Yes. I promise.” Kara found herself smiling back.

“Good.”

Lena then leaned closer and kissed her again. Kara didn’t think that anyone had ever kissed her like that before. In such a way that left Kara visibly trembling in its aftermath.

“See you tomorrow.” Lena Luthor confidently smirked and walked out the door.

* * *

Kara opted for a simple white sundress; something she was comfortable in. For the first time, she didn’t feel the need to try and look sexy. She knew how people saw her: the pretty and quirky ‘girl next door’. And they treated her that way too.

Lena though… Rao… Lena made Kara feel sexy no matter what she wore. Lena made Kara feel wanted for just being herself. Lena made Kara feel like she was a woman and not a girl.

Because Lena wanted _Kara_ , not Supergirl.

Kara had spent the day just looking back on all of their interactions with new eyes. Lena had indeed not been subtle at all. And Kara hadn’t even realised just how much she had responded to her.

The door to Lena’s apartment opened, surprising Kara who hadn’t even knocked, yet.

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed, looking genuinely happy to see her, like she did almost every time she saw Kara. “They told me you were heading up and I was wondering if you’d gotten lost on the way.”

Oh… Yeah… Kara had been standing there for a few minutes already, just lost in thought. She really hoped that just giving into this feeling would help her become more coherent soon.

“I have to check on the food, make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?” Lena called over her shoulder, presumably heading off toward the kitchen.

Kara’s eyes wanted to look at Lena’s home – sleek and stylish like her office - but instead they just became stuck on the designer jeans Lena had opted to spraypaint onto her body and Kara followed after them like a stray pup finally having found a home.

“I’m good for now, thank you.” Kara remembered to answer as the delicious smell of food distracted her even further.

Sweet Rao, god of light and life, she was in heaven… Kara had died and heaven was Lena’s apartment.

Lena Luthor was somehow both an angel and a devil.

“You cook…” It was an awed statement of the obvious as Kara took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter and watched Lena pull on an apron and finish with whatever smelled so wonderful.

“When I have the time. Which isn’t that often anymore.” Lena admitted, while she expertly flipped whatever was frying in a skillet in between chopping some greens. “I find that women respond favourably to the dichotomy of corporate meeting domesticity.” She wickedly grinned and winked at Kara who blushed in confirmation that _yes_ , it was sexy as hell.

“It’s all part of my seduction repertoire.”

Kara choked on absolutely nothing and started coughing violently.

Lena was there at seemingly super-speed, offering her a bottled water which Kara took her time sipping from to recover from her embarrassment.

Lena seemed to have forgotten about the food and was instead busying herself caringly brushing an escaped bang from Kara’s face and caressing it in place behind Kara’s ear.

“You look lovely…” Lena murmured, her eyes drinking in every inch of Kara’s face, whose own eyes fluttered closed when Lena just leaned in and tenderly brushed their lips together.

Kara smiled into the sweet kiss and felt the tension leave her body.

“You hungry?” Lena grinned.

“Always.” Kara mindlessly answered, and then let out a dorky chuckle at her own honesty.

* * *

Dinner had gone surprisingly well.

Mostly because Kara had been blissfully lost in eating everything Lena had made and Lena just sat there sipping on a glass of red wine and grinning fondly at Kara as though her inhaling food was the best thing to have ever happened in Lena’s life.

But afterward Kara almost had a heart attack when Lena asked if she wanted to stay and watch a movie.

_Netflix and Chill._

Kara blamed Alex for this too. It was all Alex had spoken about that week. Netflix and Chill with Maggie and then her eyes would glaze over and Kara would need to get away from her.

Kara had wanted to run at the prospect, but she also really, _really_ wanted to stay. So she did. And then somewhere along the line, they ended up watching the news together and talking about the news. What was happening in National City, and even Gotham and Metropolis. L-Corp influence stretched far and Lena made it her business to know what was going on in the world.

She was a wealth of information and knowledge and Kara was just completely in awe of her.

But then a brief follow-up story on Guardian’s innocence came on, and for the first time that evening, Lena’s attention wasn’t on Kara. In fact, she seemed to forget that Kara existed as she stared at the screen and even recorded the short news clip.

“You must really like him…” Kara despondently – bitterly – trailed off.

“Excuse me?”

“Guardian,” Kara tilted her head toward the screen where Lena had actually paused the live feed to a picture of James blocking an attack whilst being shot at by another assailant, “you must really like him a lot.”

Lena laughed heartily and Kara almost forgot to feel insecure. Almost. Had Guardian taken Supergirl’s place as Lena’s go-to hero?

“I like his suit.”

“His suit?”

“Yes. It’s amazing technology. He doesn’t seem to do much except subject the armour to abuse, even though the design is of such a brilliant nature that it allows him to easily move around with maximum protection. From my perspective, any idiot with basic fighting skills could wear a suit like that and call themselves a hero.”

“Oh.” Kara wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She did feel as though she should defend James a little, but then again, Kara was still mad at him for being the idiot in that suit.

“But the fact that he has a suit like that, means that others with bad intentions could also replicate it. So I’ve been working with the NCPD on designing something similar for selected officers to wear should an enemy show up with similar technology, or should Guardian prove untrustworthy.”

Kara just stared for a long time until Lena actually blushed and looked away.

“You’re amazing…” Kara breathlessly mumbled.

Lena blushed darker and Kara’s confidence grew. She scooted closer on the couch till their knees touched. She didn’t even need to worry about whether her lips would be welcomed, because Lena instantly kissed her once she was in reach. And it was nothing as sweet and innocent as the kisses they had shared before.

No, this kiss… This kiss was thrilling and impassioned. It was open-mouthed and swirly tongued. It had Lena untying Kara’s hair and threading her fingers in between the strands.

 _Sweet Rao_ … Kara moaned as she was pressed down onto the couch and Lena’s body covered hers; _slotted_ into hers like a jigsaw puzzle piece.

No one had ever kissed Kara like that before. Or maybe Kara had never responded like that before.

Kara felt her glasses being removed next and oh! Her hands instantly flew up – faster than they should’ve been able to – to stop Lena’s hands where her fingers were still holding onto the frames.

Lena stopped immediately, pushed up on her elbows, and stared down into Kara’s face with a soft smile.

“They’re gonna get dirty…” Lena huskily murmured, making the innocent statement sound as dirty as the glasses would undoubtedly become. “And they’re in the way…”

“I…”

Kara wasn’t sure what plausible explanation to give.

“I’d rather keep them on. Please. If that’s okay with you…”

“Of course.” Lena easily agreed and proceeded to thoroughly kiss Kara once again, without any further query into the odd request.

The last bit of tension was just leaving Kara, and she was getting blissfully distracted by the soft denim rubbing against her inner thighs, when her phone rang.

Okay, so maybe Kara hadn’t noticed that it was ringing at all and it was Lena who stopped and looked at her questioningly and then at the device blaring from Kara’s bag next to the coffee table.

Kara knew she couldn’t not answer. It could be an emergency. That time of night, it most likely was.

“Do you need to answer that?” Lena murmured, her hooded eyes lazily trailing Kara’s lips and face before locking onto her gaze.

Kara clenched her jaw to keep from saying no and nodded instead.

Lena sighed and moved off of her and Kara was struck by a wave of cool air and an immense feeling of loss. She sat up, pulled her dress in place, adjusted her dirty specs, and went to retrieve the phone that had stopped ringing. A message alert sounded when she had it in her hand and her shoulders slumped when she saw it _was_ a DEO emergency.

“You have to go?” Lena asked from the couch.

Kara turned to answer, but momentarily was struck dumb as she took in Lena’s dishevelled state. The messy hair and kiss swollen lips; wide blown pupils with a slight green circle around them. Kara could hear the way Lena’s blood was coursing through her veins, leaving her beautifully flushed…

“I don’t want to.” Kara admitted in a pained voice to match the ache of arousal in her lower belly.

“I don’t want you to either.” Lena commiserated. “But they need you, or they wouldn’t have called.”

“Yeah…” Kara sighed in defeat and dropped her phone in her bag.

_Wait… What?_

Kara’s head snapped back to Lena whose eyes had widened and she was caught trying to school her features.

“ _Who_ needs me?” Kara narrowed her eyes.

Lena nervously bit her lip and glanced away from Kara as though she didn’t want to answer.

“Lena.” Kara folded her arms across her chest and stared down at the brunette who fluttered _those eyes_ back to Kara.

“You know who needs you… _Supergirl_.” Lena maintained eye contact even as Kara uncrossed her arms and let her hands fall to her sides in shock and worry and suspicion.

“You know…”

“I wanted you to tell me when you were ready.” Lena sadly whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“How long have you known?”

“That’s a long answer and you’re needed elsewhere.”

Kara furiously gritted her teeth, feeling angry for some reason and trying to figure out why… Was it because of the way Lena had rejected Supergirl? Had she known then? Had she been playing a game with Kara all this time? What was happening? Lena was right though. It would be a long answer, because Kara had lots of questions.

“Stop by later.” Lena suggested, rising from the couch and taking a step toward Kara. “And then we can talk.” She reached out a hand toward Kara’s, but froze when Kara flinched away.

The hurt that crossed Lena’s features at the action tore at Kara’s heart even as she kept her distance.

“Sorry.” She unwittingly whispered.

Lena nodded sadly and took a step back.

“We’ll talk later.” Kara promised, because a sad Lena made Kara feel way too many things.

“Okay.” Lena murmured and Kara was thankful for her phone ringing again as an excuse to make her escape.

* * *

Kara had been impaled by a horny alien.

No. That didn’t sound quite right.

The Fort Rozz alien she’d been sent to capture had horns coming out of his back and one of them had gone straight through Kara’s side. It wasn’t poisoned and she was healing fast. But still she opted to obediently lay in the sunbed at the DEO, where Alex didn’t bother to hide her suspicion at Kara’s easy acquiescence to stay down.

Kara couldn’t talk to Alex yet. Hell, she couldn’t even go and speak to Lena yet. She just wanted to lay there and not think for a while. So of course Mon-El then showed up and after seeing Kara’s reticence, Alex sent him off and then did the same when a guilty looking Winn and James dropped by thereafter.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on any time soon?” Alex patiently asked, checking Kara’s vitals, before she was due to leave for the night.

“Soon.” Kara promised. She just needed to make sure she knew what was going on herself, and that required speaking to Lena, which she wasn’t quite ready to do.

“Okay.” Alex accepted. “No one will bother you here tonight until I see you in the morning. Switch off your brain and try to get some rest.” She knowingly instructed.

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara had texted Lena that she couldn’t make it back the previous evening and then received the reply that Kara could drop by anytime she wanted to.

She was both grateful and irritated by the choice as to when and where to show up to speak with Lena. Should she go to Lena’s apartment again? Would that be too intimate? What would Lena tell her? How would Lena disappoint her?

By the time Kara eventually made up her mind to go and confront Lena, it was close to sunset and Kara had convinced herself that she’d yet again lost another romantic prospect because of Supergirl. Because surely whatever Lena had to tell her, wouldn’t be good. It couldn’t be. Lena had known she was Supergirl and had pretended not to. Lena had hurt her as Supergirl and then tried to start a relationship with her as Kara.

Kara showed up at L-Corp, with a latte for Lena’s assistant. A peace offering for when she’d burst through Lena’s doors. Kara had been an assistant not so long ago. She understood how stressful it was to be the gatekeeper to a powerful woman. She could only imagine how she would’ve felt if someone had rushed passed her into Cat’s office without any announcement or appointment.

Kara shuddered at the thought and then smiled sweetly when Jess gracefully accepted the gesture, finished packing up for the day, and called Lena to let her know she had a visitor and that she would be leaving.

Kara focused way too much on closing the door behind her once she entered _that office_ and then had to force herself to look in the direction of the desk, only to find that Lena was seated on the couch, legs crossed at the knee, studying her closely.

It would’ve been an intimidating sight had Lena not been exuding a discernibly nervous energy, looking almost as vulnerable as she had on the night Supergirl had kissed her, though thankfully minus the tears in her eyes.

“Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to explain.” Lena spoke and then sighed when Kara only nodded and didn’t move from her spot by the door. Instead she awkwardly went from resting her hands on her hips to seem confident – instead feeling like a fake, cause she really didn’t – to crossing them over her chest, watching as Lena subconsciously mimicked the defensive posture.

“I suspected early on that you might be her…”

“How early?” Kara rasped.

“When I first met you.”

Kara rose a sceptical brow and Lena chuckled half-heartedly.

“You showed up at my office with Clark Kent, notorious friend of Superman. I took an interest in you because I found you attractive. You radiated such a quiet strength, nothing as pompous and arrogant as others. I found it very appealing and hoped that I would see you again. Later, when Supergirl and Superman were flying side by side to my rescue, I recognised the similarities. You and Mr Kent and the Supers had such similar builds, and he had been in town for the duration of Superman’s stay. Which in itself isn’t that strange - he’s a reporter after all who’s known for his articles on Superman - but that the two of you were together was very suspicious… And you just so happened to know Supergirl too. The uncanny resemblance between all four of you, had me spending hours looking at footage of Supergirl for when I met with the two of you again…”

Kara sighed, now Lena knew about Clark too. Kara wasn’t going to confirm that though. And Lena didn’t seem interested in finding out either.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asked, still hurt that Lena had rejected her as Supergirl and pretended not to know it was Kara.

“I didn’t want to be wrong, so when the opportunity arose next, I decided to test my theory…”

“The alien-detection device.” Kara realised out loud, suddenly understanding why Lena had pushed that she use it.

Lena laughed softly. “Yes. I had been so confident in my invention that I believed that my own eyes had been playing tricks on me. That people normally use the term ‘I _flew_ here on the bus’.” Lena actually air-quoted with a charming smile that had Kara chuckling too.

“So you thought I wasn’t Supergirl again.” Kara nodded in understanding.

Lena had seemed a lot more open with her after the device ‘proved’ that Kara wasn’t an alien.

“Yes.” Lena admitted. “And like I’ve said, I find Supergirl attractive. But I soon realised that I like you more.”

“We’re the same person though…”

“No, not really... She’s only a part, where you’re the whole.” Lena met her gaze with such a sage expression, Kara had to look away. “While I still believed you and Supergirl to be different people, I became confused when I developed a genuine interest in her. But I soon accepted that I was just projecting my feelings for you onto her, because you seemed so similar at times.” Lena smiled and Kara returned it with a bashful grin. “She and I did share some commonalities too.”

Kara nodded, she remembered speaking about being disillusioned by family when she told Lena about her mother’s involvement with CADMUS.

“I thought I had a friend in her and was angry when she kissed me, because I didn’t understand why she had done it; because I wanted it to be you; and because I had _liked_ it, which made me confused all over again about you and her and which of you I wanted.”

Kara guiltily walked forward and went to sit down on the couch when she realised just how confusing it had been for Lena with Supergirl flying in and out of her balcony and Kara bursting through her office doors. A woman like Lena Luthor didn’t like being confused like that, not that anyone did of course, but Kara understood the frustration.

“You really hadn’t known that I was Supergirl when I kissed you as her...” It was a statement, but Lena confirmed it with a nod nonetheless.

Kara hadn’t realised that she needed that extra reassurance.

“So when did you know for sure that I was Supergirl…” Kara asked and Lena laughed lightly, and then, seemingly subconsciously, placed her hand atop Kara’s on the couch between them.

It burned and Kara found her own hand turning, offering her palm. She watched Lena’s face as _those eyes_ widened in surprise, before they looked questioningly at Kara, who just slipped her fingers in between Lena’s and watched the way the woman finally relaxed into her usually calm state.

It was dangerous, the way Kara had forgiven Lena the second she’d stepped into that office and had seen how upset Lena had been. It was dangerous the amount of control Lena seemed to have over Kara’s emotional state. But it was somewhat reassuring to see that Kara had the same effect on the usually unflappable CEO as well.

With just a simple touch of her hand, and acceptance that Lena was telling the truth, Kara seemed to have brought Lena back to her calm, cool and collected self. She was able to unsettle _Lena Luthor_. She, _Kara Danvers_.

Who woulda thunk?

“Who calls out to a Kryptonian deity in casual conversation, besides an actual Kryptonian?” Lena’s smile was dazzling.

“ _Rao_ …” Kara unconsciously breathed out at her own silliness and blushed when Lena squeezed her hand.

“I also tested my alien-detection prototype to find it faulty that same evening I heard your ringtone blaring outside my balcony the night Supergirl kissed me and then flew off.”

“Again, I’m so sorry about that Lena. I felt horrible that I just kissed you and then you hadn’t kissed me back –“

Kara stopped her rambling when a finger covered her lips and Lena was suddenly very closer.

“And your smile…” Lena murmured, running her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip. “A pair of glasses could never hide this beautiful smile that makes my heart flip and flutter whenever it’s directed at me…”

Kara’s heart did exactly that at the words.

“It was what made me so upset at Supergirl for seemingly having this very same smile that made me think about you whenever I spoke to her…”

Kara could just stare into Lena’s eyes as she felt _those fingers_ trail up her jaw.

“But the moment I knew that you were Supergirl, was when I’d kissed you in your apartment.” Lena’s breath was warm against Kara’s chin and her eyes fluttered closed, thinking about the kiss they had shared and the one she wanted to share in that moment. “I had felt something when Supergirl kissed me. Something that had confused me even more. And when I kissed you Kara, I felt it again, yet so much stronger.  I don’t even know how I remembered, but your lips and that smile was all I needed in confirmation.”

Kara just leaned forward and kissed Lena. She didn’t want to be sad and confused anymore. Lena had figured it out like the genius that she was. Maybe part of Kara had wanted her to know all along. Kara wasn’t sure why, but the second she’d met Lena, her life had changed. Based on Lena’s comment, she’d figured out that being a reporter was her calling in life. Seeing Lena struggling to get out from under her brother’s shadow, dealing with a mother that turned out not to be who Lena thought, things so similar to what Kara had been dealing with, just strengthened the connection between them. Lena even wore her CEO mask like Kara wore her Supergirl costume.

They understood each other, and Kara hadn’t been as insanely attracted to anyone in her entirely life.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kara checked, still holding Lena close, not thinking she could let go if Lena were to change her mind in that moment. “You really want the both of us?”

Lena pulled back and looked into Kara’s face. “I want _you_ , Kara.” She earnestly declared, before kissing Kara again.

* * *

Kara was grateful that her time with Cat had taught her more about the duties and responsibilities of a CEO heading such a large and lucrative company. It meant that even though she didn’t understand all the tech talk Lena freely engaged in with Winn, she could still hold her own when it came to the business side of things.

L-Corp was important to Lena and therefor was important to Kara and they frequently discussed it over dinners and walks and late nights in Lena’s office (Lena still refused to fly with Kara; one day though). But their schedules allowed them very little time together and Lena would go out of her way to accommodate Kara whenever she could.

So their dates would usually end with Lena curled into Kara’s side like a kitten, lightly snoring. The sight always made Kara’s heart clench with affection that even when Lena barely had time to sleep, she would still make time to see her.

At first, Kara would wake Lena before she left and would grin as a sleeping Lena would pretend that she was awake and tried to persuade Kara not to leave. Even though Kara enjoyed the adorableness, she knew that Lena needed her sleep, so had taken to gently lifting her up and carrying Lena to her bedroom, tucking her in and watching as Lena would barely wake up and just pull a pillow to her chest before instantly falling into a deep sleep again.

It was all Kara could do not to get under the covers after her and mould herself against Lena’s back and just hold her while they slept. Lena would tell Kara afterward that she could’ve – _should’ve_ \- but Kara hadn’t been ready yet, no matter how much she ached for it.

The first time they made love, Kara wasn’t sure how it happened, though she was very certain why it did.

Lena’s meeting with the L-Corp board had run late and despite that beautiful smile, Kara could see how tired she was the instant she’d showed up at Kara’s door to take her to an exhibition at Kara’s favourite art gallery. Lena, of course, stubbornly refused to reschedule. They hadn’t seen each other in a week for various reasons beyond their control, so part of Kara had been selfishly happy when Lena eventually conceded to takeout in Kara’s apartment on condition they would go to the gallery the following week.

They’d just eaten, and barely ten minutes thereafter, Lena was fast asleep. Kara didn’t mind. Lena’s mere presence soothed her soul. Just having her there and close and knowing that that’s where Lena had chosen to be, was all Kara needed.

So she just wrapped her arms around Lena and lowered down on the couch, continuing to watch whatever played on TV, mindlessly running her fingers through Lena’s hair and listening to her soft breaths tickling across Kara’s chest.

Hours later, Lena finally stirred, lifted her head and gave Kara a breath-taking smile.

“Hi…” Lena rasped from beneath a mop of sleep tousled hair.

Kara’s breath hitched with adoration and she kissed her.

And didn’t stop.

Lena didn’t either. Kara had been dreaming about making love to Lena for weeks. She’d lifted them both from the couch and walked to her bedroom, lowering Lena down on her back, and just lost herself in all the sensations accosting her senses.

Lena had allowed Kara her awed exploration, sexily whispered instruction in her ear when Kara faltered, and cried  out her praise against Kara’s lips and in her neck, when Kara discovered just the right spot.

Lena knew how anxious Kara had been to be with her. What a novel experience it would be. How she feared that she wouldn’t be able to please Lena. She spoke to Lena about everything…

And Lena was perfect during their first time. Everything that Kara needed her to be. Lena had the ability to somehow switch between kitten and panther in such a way that left Kara reeling in the best of ways.

Kara chuckled at the memory as she carried two mugs of coffee carefully to Lena’s room. The brunette had been in a panther mood the night before and Kara almost wished that the scratches down her back had still been there. They’d been at it for three days on end, because Lena had been gone on a business trip for two weeks, which wouldn’t have been a problem if Kara hadn’t needed to hunt down six aliens who had escaped detention from the DEO. Another mole having been planted to help them. She’d been grumpy and had griped that the DEO should really start screening their employees better.

J’onn hadn’t been impressed and Alex had thankfully gotten her out of there, distracting her with the fact that Lena was heading back that day.

When they’d finally reunited, they hadn’t detached from each other till and hour ago. Or maybe it had just felt that way. Kara was certain they’d stopped to eat at some point. They must’ve, right? Kara was very certain that Lena had cleared her schedule just to spend the weekend making love to her.

She walked softly over the plush carpet of Lena’s bedroom, careful not to spill, and found Lena had moved out onto the balcony, where the sun was just coming up. It would be back to work soon, and Kara wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to stop smiling.

She stepped onto the balcony and then instantly froze.

Lena sat reclined in a large chair, Kara’s red cape draped around her, baring beautiful shoulders and those defined collarbones... Her silky-smooth legs were folded beneath her, and she wore her glasses instead of contacts, while reading the news on her tablet. An action she stopped and flashed concerned eyes to Kara, at the sound of both mugs in Kara’s hands being crushed at the sight.

“Sorry!” Kara rushed out and started clearing everything at super-speed, blurring around Lena’s apartment and ending in the kitchen where she got rid of the shards, washed her hands, and poured Lena another cup of coffee. She then slowly made her way back to the bedroom balcony, hoping to compose herself before she reached her destination.

Kara was a lot more confident around Lena by then. She stood her ground when they disagreed and could see the way Lena appreciated and respected her for it. Still though, sometimes it would just randomly hit Kara in the gut how lucky she was. How beautiful and intelligent a girlfriend she had. It felt surreal.

Kara bashfully stepped out onto the balcony again, holding the single mug in both hands.

Lena had placed down the tablet and taken off her glasses and was just calmly waiting for Kara to reappear again. Rao, Lena was always so patient with her. With Kara’s awkwardness, with her silly friends, her overprotective sister, with the world needing Supergirl at the most inconvenient times. Lena had smoothly integrated herself into Kara’s life and made it one hundred times better.

Lena didn’t comment on the spill, even though her mouth was tilted in fond amusement.

Kara bit her lip, settled the coffee down on the table next to them and placed a hand on the back of Lena’s chair. She then confidently bent down and kissed the smiling woman.

Lena’s hands gently cupped her face before she pulled away to stare into Kara’s eyes.

“I love you.” Lena told her out of nowhere, hitting Kara so hard with the utter sincerity of the declaration, that she misjudged her grip on the chair, instantly crushing it, having to snatch Lena up - which she smoothly and tenderly did, - but knocked the table over in the process, sending yet another coffee shattering on the balcony floor.

Kara sighed and was just thinking that she needed to buy more mugs for Lena, when the woman’s light laughter in her neck distracted Kara. Those green eyes drew Kara in again and made her forget about her clumsiness and mugs altogether.

_Lena Luther loved her._

Kara grinned madly and Lena laughed beautifully again, before pressing their smiling mouths together.

(Later, when her heart calmed and a contented buzz of happiness continued to spark within it, Kara would tell Lena that she loved her too).

* * *

 


End file.
